


Mute The Sound

by zuckless



Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuckless/pseuds/zuckless
Summary: Mason struggles with a nagging problem, a voice inside his head.Watch him unfold.





	Mute The Sound

Mason sits in his gaming chair, feet at the edge of the cushion with his knees pressed to his chest. He hums to himself while Cameron, Jay, and Swagger playfully joke about how they are going to die one day and how they want to go.

 

“I think I want to go slowly,” Cameron speaks up, “I want to be able to joke around with my killer before I die.”

 

“Really? I’d rather die quickly,” Swagger retorts, pushing another chip to his lips.

 

“I think I’d want to be recorded.” Jay chimes in, “Mase, I want you to post it!”

  


Mason doesn’t say anything, in fact, his microphone had been muted during the entire conversation. Despite the amount of focus he put into twiddling his fingers, his mind began to race and he finally unmutes after a solid half hour of silence from him.

 

“Aight boys, I think it’s time I head to bed. It’s been a good talk.” He speaks low, not wanting his mother to wake up.

 

A string of ‘Goodnight, Mason’ floods his ears. Anxious and on edge, Mason shuts down his monitor and walks to his bed, plopping his body onto his mattress with a soft “oomf”. He pulls out his phone and opens up his recent video from that day to scroll through the comments. Reading the nice comments from his viewers always calmed his nerves.

 

_Love your videos man, missed the uploads :)_

 

_This months video was great! Can't wait for the Augusts one!_

 

Once relaxed enough, Mason plugs his charger into his phone and waits for the soft ding to cue the charge before he wraps his blankets around his body and closes his eyes, heading off to sleep.

 

* * *

  
  
  


**4:37 A.M.**

  


Mason wakes up in a panic, his breath hitching while he sits up and frantically looks around for any remains of the disturbing image that was in his mind only seconds before he woke up. He looks down to his hands, looking for blood but finding nothing. After several attempts of trying to calm his breathing, he picks his phone back up and opens up the Discord server again. Mason constructs a message to the boys to find out their current state of health. These late night messages from the young Aussie boy were normal, everyone knew about Mason’s nightmares and mental struggles so they always were quick to be by his side when he needed it.

 

Cameron and Swagger answer to Mason right away, reassuring him that they are okay and have no wounds, at least none that Mason had mentioned from his nightmare. Mason’s nerves loosen enough for him to head back to bed. He gives the boys a sincere thank you before he closes his eyes and heads to sleep for the second time that night; before Jay could message the group with his state.

 

 

* * *

  


**10:38 A.M.**  


  
There is a slight buzzing on the bedsheets and with avail, Mason's eyes peek open only the slightest. Cameron's name is what stands out to him most through the blur of his morning vision, but he shuts his eyes again and rubs his palms into his temple.

 

 _It’s way too damn early.._ Mason thinks to himself, sighing aloud. An overplayed ringtone echoes throughout the empty bedroom and slowly becomes too much. The young male groans. He picks his phone up nonetheless and declines the call from Cameron; revealing a long list of text messages from the boys and endless missed calls from Swagger, Cameron and Jay’s parents.

 

His tone is low and his voice is husky as he speaks to himself, his eyes squinted to make sure he read the words right.

 

“Jay’s parents?”

 

Mason takes his palms to his eyelids and rubs them softly while he sets himself up in his bed, his back resting against his pillow. He lets his eyes scan over the name again to make sure he read it correctly. It was indeed Jay’s parents. He opens up his voicemail and starts to play the first message left by his parents; maybe they had planned a Thanksgiving dinner with him invited?

  
  
A soft ding echoes throughout the room.

 

" _ **Mason!? Mason...We know it's very late but we are speeding down the highway to the hospital right now..We've just got news that Jay is in severe conditions...We don't know the full details but he took two bullets to his brain...Somebody shot our boy!**_ "

 

There was a silence in the voicemail that was filled with sobs being choked down.

 

" _ **They said he needs immediate surgery. He may not make it, Mase. We will try and keep you updated.**_ "  
  


Mason stares blankly at his screen, his thumb shaking over the ‘end call button’. His lips tremble as he cannot form the words that his lips want to speak and his body feels like it’s being weighed down by the Earth. The call plays the next voicemail.

 

Another soft ding echoes throughout the room.

  
" _ **Hey. It's me, Cameron.**_ "

 

This must have been the call he woke up to.

 

" _ **Jay is in the hospital. I'm sure you've already got the news. I know you're going to take the blame for this. This isn't your fault, Mase. Swagger's already making his way to you to make sure you are okay. Don't shut him out this time, okay? You're going to need him. Stay strong. I'm only a call away, Masie.**_ "

 

 

Mason shakes his head vigorously, dropping his cell phone onto the bed and rushing over to his desktop, searching for any sign or news on Jay. He brings Discord back up and checks the server the boys were speaking in the night before. There; rested three unread messages from last night.

 

**4:45 A.M. Fitz: Masie, it was only just a dream. You’re okay. We’re okay.**

 

**4:52 A.M. SwaggerSouls: do you think i’m that high to get killed that easy, kid? i’m fine.**

 

**6:23 A.M. McCreamy: HELP.**

 

And it all hits him, Mason remembers everything so vividly.

 

He remembers the blur of the streetlights as they began to run.

 

_ “Jay, hurry up!” Mason yelled from outside and to his surprise, Jay came running towards him. He grabbed the young lad by his collar and started bolting down the street, yelling at the others to begin running. The lights around him feel like they are blurring as he sprints, lines of color and brightness leading him down the street with the three other males. _

 

He remembers the screaming. 

 

_ Cameron’s voice cracked as he let out a terrified screech at the gun in his sight, he went to run but it was too late. Bullets were already being released faster than they could sprint to safety.  _

 

He remembered each bullet.

 

_ The sounded just like the beating of a drum, releasing so fast that they almost matched up in time with Mason’s pounding heart. It was almost audible; the sound of each bullet piercing flesh. Cameron was hit first, five bits of the lead breaking through flesh. Two for his chest, two at his leg, and one for his head. He dropped to the ground first.  _

_  
_ _ Swagger was next, seven bullets scattering his body like a game of connecting the dots. A painful scream ripped from his throat at the last two as they ran through his lungs. While falling, he looks over to Mason and Jay who are still running with all their life. Two young souls were going to be lost that night and he’d only live to see Mason receive a bullet to the thigh. _

_ Despite their attempts to escape, the gunman will not let off. Jay turns his head quickly to see how far they are from the gunman but in return, receives a bullet to his skull. Mason’s ears twitch at the sound of Jay screaming, he goes to turn around but is shot down. Two bullets hit his legs and knock him off his feet. _

 

_ With all the strength left that Mason can muster, he crawls to Jay's twitching body and pulls him close. Jay looks up Mason and clutches at his button up, staining the cloth. _

 

_ "Jay, please..." Mason's lip trembles, his free hand moving to elevate Jay's head. A pool of Crimson starts collecting in his palms as he speaks again. _

 

_ "You're going to be okay, we can get you help! I promise, don't let go, Jay, please don't let go..." His words are choked out as he reaches into his pocket to grab his phone, fingers shaking terribly as he tries to dial 911.  _

 

_ "Zee," Jay shakes his head carefully. "I'm sorry.." He mumbles before his hand loosens from Mason's button up, falling limp in his lap.  _

 

_ "nonono-NO!" Mason screams, gripping the New Zealander by his jaw. "Wake up, Jay...Come on! WAKE UP!" He cries out, his head falling down onto Jay's cold shoulder.  _

 

_ But no one answered.  _

 

 

Mason snapped back into reality, silent sobs spilling from his lips as tears ran down his cheeks without effort. The last voicemail played through.

 

" _ **They tried to do everything they could, hun, but he was losing too much blood. They tried to get one of the bullets out but it had been lodged too deep into his brain. We're so sorry...**_ "

 

Silence.

 

" _ **Mason, he's gone...**_ "

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if there is ever an idea you have, don't be scared to shoot me it!


End file.
